


Heaven

by hypnoticjoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, I don’t know how to tag yet skjsks send help, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticjoong/pseuds/hypnoticjoong
Summary: Hongjoong and Seonghwa have a peaceful moment to themselves.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER, so constructive criticism is highly appreciated! I have been reading fics for years but I woke up this morning with an idea and decided to go for it. It’s a just a little drabble but I’m proud of it :)

Moonlight seeped through the window of Hongjoong’s shared dorm room, bathing the two young men in a soft glow as they lay curled up in the bottom bunk.

Being in a relationship as an idol was hard, but they made it work.

Hongjoong was lying with his head on Seonghwa’s chest and couldn’t help thinking that this is what heaven must feel like.  
The pure comfort and serenity he experienced each time they had a moment alone together was something he deeply cherished.

Seonghwa gently ran his fingers through the younger man’s blue hair as he sighed in contentment. “I love you with all my heart. You know that right?” He whispered softly and butterflies filled Hongjoong to the brim.  
They didn’t say things like this to each other all that often, as they felt that their actions were enough to show their love.  
Hongjoong lifted his head and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, “Of course I know. I love you too, Hwa.”

Seonghwa shifted them around so that they were on their sides, facing each other.  
He leaned in closer and spent a moment gazing at the beautiful, hard working man who so often took his breath away.

Then the world melted away into nothing, as the distance was closed and their lips met.  
The kiss was slow and gentle, they were in no rush.  
But even as soft as it was, their souls still felt as if they had lit a brightly burning fire that could never be put out.

Hongjoong took a shaky breath and kissed Seonghwa back with slightly more energy than before. Almost like he was trying to merge the two into one.  
Seonghwa lightly ran his hand down the smaller man’s back, letting it rest on his waste.  
Hongjoong shivered.  
Kissing Seonghwa was always like breathing fresh air and drowning at the same time.

He smiled as they gently pulled away from each other and cuddled into the older man’s chest once again.  
As Hongjoong fell asleep that night, one final thought crossed his mind.

Yes, this is definitely heaven.


End file.
